For some pipe applications, copolymers of propylene and 1-hexene, having from about 0.2 to about 5 wt %, based upon the total weight of the copolymer, of 1-hexene derived units and a monomodal, molecular weight distribution, are used.
For some industrial sheet applications, multimodal copolymers of propylene and 1-hexene, having from about 0.6 wt % to about 3.0 wt %, based upon the total weight of the copolymer, of 1-hexene derived units, are used.